Doux Baiser
by Winky1
Summary: Que dites-vous d’une petite visite à Azkaban en compagnie d’un certain Dumbledore et d’un certain Potter, pour sauver un certain Sirius, qui a été retrouvé et recondamné au doux baiser, d’un détracteur? *Chapitre 1 upload*


Allo! Bah, c encore moi! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette fic, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Disclamer : Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est moi qui a pensé à tout ça? Non, c madame Rowling  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Rating : On va dire PG-13 parce que ça me tente lol (donc en bas de 13 ans, fichez le camp!!!!! Non.. non! Partez pas c'était une joke! Merde y'en a un qui est parti..)  
  
Résumé : Sirius est retrouvé. Il retourne à Azkaban. Harry et Dumbledore vont à Azkaban eu aussi pour essayer de le sauver, avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il reçoive de baiser du détracteur.  
Doux Baiser  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 1.  
Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle, avec ses amis de Griffondor, bien évidemment.  
  
C'était le petit déjeuner. À peine réveillé, Ron et lui entamaient leur deuxième rôtie. Hermione, quant à elle, venait d'échapper son verre de jus d'orange sur son livre de « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Elle était dans tous ses états. Elle essayait d'éponger le plus possible de liquide pour limiter les dégâts, en vain. On aurait dit qu'elle avait échappée plus d'un litre de jus.  
  
Pavarti criait après Hermione parce qu'elle aussi avait reçut de son jus sur son ensemble fraîchement lavé.  
  
Bref, en quelques secondes, Harry s'était réveillé, mais avait toujours des cernes tout le tour des yeux. Ron regardait Hermione et Parvati, d'un regard qui signifie : « fichez-moi-là-paix-je-suis-pas-encore-réveillé-et- je-suis-encore-moins-d'humeur-à-faire-la-conversation ».  
  
Elles avaient attiré tous les regards sur elles. Même les Serpentards les regardaient, sauf Drago Malefoy bien sûr.  
  
Seamus et Dean riaient de bon c?ur les imitant, Dean faisant une parodie d'une Pavarti effrontée et Seamus imitant Hermione en faisant semblant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, en regardant un livre imaginaire.  
  
SsLLlaAAMmm!  
  
Ils venaient tous d'eux d'échopper d'une claque de la part des deux concernées. Ils avaient chacun une joue rougie. Ils avaient arrêtés de rire, mais c'était les autres Griffons qui riaient maintenant.  
  
C'est alors que le courrier arriva. Des centaines d'hiboux firent leur entrée. Mais pas une trace d'un point blanc. Ce faisait quelques jours qu'Hedwige était partie et elle était toujours pas de retour, ce qui inquiétait Harry.  
  
On entendait l'éternel froissement de feuilles et de journaux. Mêlés à ça, les murmures incessants des élèves, qui étaient plus que prononcés aujourd'hui.  
  
On entendait des « Ouais! », « Enfin, on est à l'abri! », « Ma mère s'inquiétera plus! » ou « Ça doit être un énorme soulagement pour Harry » Parlait-on de lui?  
  
Colin Crivey arriva en courant, avec son appareil photos, qu'il traîne toujours avec lui d'ailleurs.  
  
« Harry! Harry! Regarde! » Il pointait son index sur le journal, qu'il étampait presque dans la figure à Harry, un article du journal rédigé par nulle autre que Rita Skeeter, leur fidèle reporter. Hermione l'avait finalement libéré il y a quelques mois, mais regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir gardée avec elle. Malgré sa promesse, Skeeter écrivait toujours ses articles, toujours avec ses sources incertaines. « Tu doit te sentir soulagé! Tu n'es plus sous la menace de -»  
  
« De quoi parle tu Colin? » Répondit Harry  
  
« Sirius!!!!!!! Sirius a été retrouvé, il est retourné à Azkaban, Harry! Tu n'es plus en danger! Je prends une photo de toi pour fêter ça! »  
  
Hermione avait arrêté d'éponger son livre.  
  
Ron avait laissé tomber sa rôtie dans son assiette, la bouche encore ouverte.  
  
Harry, lui, il ne pouvait pas le croire, il n'avait aucune expression lisible sur son visage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Colin? » Réussi à dire Harry, en décomposant toutes les syllabes.  
  
« Regarde par toi même » Lui répondit-il, en lui tendant son journal. « Tiens. Prends-le je te le laisse! C'est un grand jour!» Et il parti en prenant une dernière photo, d'un Harry pétrifié par la nouvelle qui venait d'apprendre.  
  
Dumbledore c'était levé de sa chaise, une main sur sa bouche, visiblement autant étonné et choqué qu'Harry. Il avait un journal à la main. Il se dirigea vers lui, presqu'en courant.  
  
« Harry, viens avec moi. » Dit-il  
  
« Mais.. » Dit Hermione, qui en voyant le regard de son directeur, préféra laisser tomber.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, en suivant son Directeur.  
Dans les couloirs, Harry avait de la difficulté à suivre Dumbledore. Il marchait extrêmement vite. Bien qu'il fut très âgé, il était en très bonne forme physique.  
  
Mais ils ne se rendaient pas à son bureau, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry. Au contraire, ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie.  
  
« Ou va-t-on? »  
  
« On va à Azkaban. Voir ou même.. essayer de sauver Sirius, avant qu'il soit trop tard.. s'il n'est pas trop tard.. »  
  
Il coururent jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard, où Dumbledore pris en vitesse la main d'Harry et transplantèrent très, mais vraiment très loin de Poudlard. Dans un endroit, redoutés de tous, nommé Azkaban.  
(Note : J'aurais très bien pu m'arrêter là, mais je le ferai pas ^_^.. parce que je suis trop fine lol)  
Dumbledore venait de prouver à Harry qu'il appréciait Sirius au plus haut point, qu'il croyait vraiment en son innocence. Il aurait pu le laisser là, à Azkaban, seul. Mais non, même lui-même se déplaçait pour lui venir en aide.  
**~**~**  
Ils arrivèrent quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard à Azkaban. Là, le soleil ne s'était pas encore totalement levé. La rosée du matin, qui était présente sur le gazon qui n'était pas tondu, chatouillait ses chevilles.  
  
Harry regarda la prison. Elle était si lugubre, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était vraiment pas un endroit pour son parrain. Il ne méritait pas avoir passé 12 ans de sa vie, douze longues années perdues, dans un endroit aussi misérable, aussi malsain que celui-ci. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'une centaine de détracteurs, même si ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry put même apercevoir, du coin de l'?il, Dumbledore avoir lui aussi un frisson. Lui LE plus grand sorcier de son temps que la magie aura jamais connu, un sorcier grandement apprécié pour sa sagesse, son intelligence, sa bravoure et pour son Aura.  
  
Ils prirent tout deux une grande inspiration, et ils avancèrent, dans le brouillard. C'était très humide pour une journée de septembre. Et en plus, il pouvait la sentir. Sentir la mort.  
  
Vraiment, cet endroit sentait seulement la MORT.  
  
Il se tournait souvent, croyant avoir ou même apercevoir une personne, marcher derrière lui. Mais ce devait être les âmes des prisonniers perdues qui les pourchassaient à la recherche de quelque chose de mauvais en eux.  
  
Un homme, à quelque mètre en avant d'eux, un vrai homme cette fois-ci. Ressemblant plus à un mort vivant qu'autre chose mais bon. Ça devait être causé au fait qu'il avait passé trop de temps ici. Juste la pensé que Sirius devienne semblable à lui le terrifiait. Cet homme entassait des corps, de prisonniers décédés, dans une grande fosse.  
  
« Que faites-vous là, vous autres, à vous promener ici. C'est interdit! Vous avez bien compris?!? I-N-T-E-R-D-I-T! » Dit-il en sortant de sa poche, sa baguette de sa main droite, tout en essuyant sa main gauche sur son gilet crasseux.  
  
« Bonjour à vous. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore. Heureux de savoir que vous êtes capable d'épeler vos mots. Passons. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir accès, entrer, dans cette prison, avec mon cher ami, M. Harry Potter. »  
  
« Oh.. p-pa-pardonnez-moi.. M. Dumbledore ainsi que cher M. Potter. P..pardonnez-m-mo-moi d'avoir été si impoli à votre égard et pardo- »  
  
« Bien. ''pardonnez-moi'' (^_^) de vous interrompre, mais c'est que nous sommes présents pour une urgence capitale. Et si vous voulez bien me faire entrer, ainsi qu'Harry ce serait très aimable de votre part. En ressortant, nous pourrons toujours faire la conversation. Bien? »  
  
« Oh! C'est pour rentrer! Mais pour ça, c'est pas à moi qu'on doit s'adresser. C'est aux quatre gardes, qui surveillent l'entrée de la porte principale. » Dit cet homme, et pointant sont doigt graisseux vers la bâtisse au loin.  
  
« Bien, pouvez-vous nous y conduire s'il vous plaît? »  
  
« À votre service, chers messieurs. »  
  
« Si je puis me le permettre, quel est votre nom? »  
  
« Oh.. mon nom, euh.. Cropaul (Je suis pas bonne pour trouver des noms.. dsl #^_^#). Oui, Cropaul, vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi, M. Dumbledore et M. Harry Potter. »  
  
Il avançait en bouettant de la jambe gauche. Il ressemblait étrangement au concierge de l'école, Rusard. Il avait les cheveux graisseux et des vêtements, semblables à ce que qu'Harry pouvait recevoir de la part des Dursleys.  
  
C'est quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent être une éternité, qu'il se rendirent à la porte, une porte gigantesque, en métal, de haute sécurité, hautement surveillée. Harry était émerveillé par l'intelligence de son parrain. Il se demandait comment il avait pu s'échapper de cette prison sans être aperçu.  
  
Quatre hommes ce tenaient, droits, devant elle.  
  
« Bonjours messieurs, Professeur Dumbledore et M. Potter, et oui, vraiment Harry Potter, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air étonné des gardes, ils souhaiteraient rentrer ici. »  
  
Ces hommes les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous. Même l'un d'eux laissa échapper un rire, sans joie.  
  
Parce que, où était la joie à Azkaban?!?  
  
Il en avait tout simplement pas.  
  
« Vous souhaitez VRAIMENT entrer? »  
  
« Pifff, vous êtes fous » dit l'autre, pour lui même, essayant d'être subtil, mais il se rendit vite compte que tout le monde l'avait entendu.  
  
« Peut-être sommes nous fous, Répondit Dumbledore, mais tout de même, nous voulons toujours entrer. »  
  
« Si vous insistez.. Je peux vous y faire entrer. Non sans garantir que ce vous ressentirez par la suite, je veux dire, moralement. Vous savez, ont a pas de psy ici. Mais, je vous accompagnerai, à mon plus grand plaisir.» Dit le dernier, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent. Et un garde rajouta  
  
« Je vous souhaites bonne journée. »  
  
On pouvait voir ici une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
Ils ouvrirent la porte. Il s'en dégageait une odeur très, mais très désagréable. Harry ferma les yeux, un instant, inspira, de l'air bien frais bien sûr, puis franchit la porte, devancé du garde et de Dumbledore.  
  
Derrière lui les trois autres gardes restant, ainsi que l'autre homme, Cropaul, fermèrent la porte.  
**~**~  
V'là! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai déjà 1 autre chapitre d'écrit + la fin, et d'autres tites idées qui me venaient à l'esprit.  
  
Ce sera pas une très longue fin je dirais pas plus que 5 chapitres, si il en a plus ben. tant mieux lol  
  
Reviews plizzzz! Ça serait gentil! 


End file.
